


Cheating an Unbreakable Vow

by female_overlord_3



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Happy Ending?, Harry Potter References, I made you a sad thing Angel!, I really love Harry Potter, I'm not sure how to tag this one...., M/M, Mentions of Deaton - Freeform, Stiles name is genim cause I can, The antagonist is completely not right in the head, magic/spark Stiles, this is kinda sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 20:09:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6092560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/female_overlord_3/pseuds/female_overlord_3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Harry Potter screws up your life? Well Stiles and Derek make it work because they always knew how to say I love you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cheating an Unbreakable Vow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angelwithwingsoffire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelwithwingsoffire/gifts).



> This is just a little something for my lovely Angel! Also this is the result of watching a Harry Potter marathon almost everyday and there's probably going to be more Harry Potter au type of things! I might come back to this, go more in-depth cause it still feels unfinished.
> 
> Graphic description of violence because Derek rips someones throat out and Stiles burns them. There is death. Also this is a bit of non-con due to someone making both Stiles and Derek do something they're not consenting to. 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, unbetad!
> 
> Enjoy the gift Angel!!!

It’s always a normal day when shit goes down. Stiles and Derek were supposed to have a date… or well a second date after their first one was a disaster with both a selkie and vampire interrupting them and causing a small fire. It was supposed to be a simple picnic in the preserve for a couple of hours just for themselves after both pretty much waiting for the other to make a move for years now. This time it’s a freaking witch who seems a little obsessed with Harry Potter, go figure. 

“Should I put a circle up? I’m gonna put a circle up then nothing can interrupt us.” Stiles quickly puts up a large mountain ash circle around their blanket. “For once i’m not going to argue. Pass the basket, I’m starving.” Stiles passes him the basket and snags his own sandwich. Derek and Stiles lay down on the comfortable blanket then relax into each other. They enjoy the silence, the presence of the other and the delicious sandwiches from their favorite deli. 

The clearing that Derek took them too has a perfect clear view of the clouds above passing by. It’s almost too perfect so just when Stiles is about to turn over and try to make a sly joke about how his lips are lonely, the sky turns dark and a gloomy atmosphere falls on them. 

They both frown and quickly stand, getting into a defensive stance as they wait for what’s to come. Stiles almost laughs when he see’s fog roll in and a woman appear from the darkness of the trees that surround them. Derek just frowns harder and steps closer to Stiles. 

The woman stops about a couple of feet from the protective circle Stiles is so thankful he put up. She tilts her head and even from this far both Stiles and Derek can tell somethings not right with her. The woman is dressed in a cliche black cloak and has a black pointy hat, Stiles wants to really comment about them but Derek gives him a knowing glare that makes him hold his tongue. She’s actually kinda pretty though.

The woman blinks at them. “Oh I’m sorry I think I just interrupted you. I was just… you need help.” She smiles and takes out an actual wand. A demented smiles spread across her face and then Derek is pulled towards her by an invisible force, completely bypassing the circle. “You’re pretty, I want you!”

“Derek!” Stiles screams and tries to run after him but then the same is being done to him. The woman has them both suspended about an inch above the ground facing each other in front of her. 

Derek growls and tries to break whatever hold this lady has on him but he can’t budge. “Lady I don’t know what you think we need help with or why I would want to be yours but if you lay a hand on him I won’t hesitate to hunt you down.” Stiles gives him a fond look then tries to turn and glare at this woman but he too is unable to move. “I don’t know what crazy Harry Potter convention you just left from, but even I know your outfit is tacky!” The woman frowns at them, confused by their harsh words. “I’m only trying to help but if you’re both going to act this way then… I know I can make your love stronger!” She twirls her wand and both Stiles and Derek’s right arm are extended and grasp the others. 

“I was going to just give you a lust charm for about an hour, get things interesting but now you’ve both been mean so now I have to be mean.” She gives them another soft smile before it turns dark again. Both Stiles and Derek gag at the idea of a lust charm, that would probably ruin everything they’ve built up to over these years. “Well i’m sorry but I can’t help myself when someone appears from fucking fog and then decides to do something to someone dear to me! I guess I’m just funny that way. Also you’re kind of failing my expectations for being a witch.”  

“Now you’re being really mean. I think I know something that will make you think twice before you act without manners. A pity both of you are so pretty, and the love coming of from both of you is very strong. Love!” The witch giggles. “I think i’ll be mean by making you both make an unbreakable vow! I hope you both got to say ‘I love you’ before this, it seems like the only way to teach you. A simple one will do.” She shakes her head then gives them a bright smile as she waves her wand over their hand then her eyes turn clouded and her voice hard. “Do you Genim Stilinski agree to never say you love this man to his face or deal the consequences of breaking this vow?” “WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU? WHY WOUL-” Stiles is cut off by his airways being constricted and he tries to gasp for air. “Stiles! Stop just stop, I agree I Derek Hale agree! I will never say the words I love you to his face or deal with the consequences of breaking this vow.” Derek grinds out. Stiles coughs as he tries to take in air once he’s able to breath again. 

He knows what this means from the endless marathons of the movies they had at least once a month. He hopes the crazy witch doesn’t notice the change he made to the vow. Giving Stiles a pleading look, the other man nods in acceptance but there are tears in his eyes. “Just repeat what I said, **exactly** what I said.” Derek hopes Stiles can remember, that he understands the change Derek made so that they have a small chance at taking back control of the situation. 

“I Genim Stilinski will never say the words I love you to his face or deal with the consequences of breaking this vow.” Stiles voice wavers as he fights back sobs. He thinks this isn’t fair, that this is being taken from him. They’ve finally got together after all this time, after all these pointless years of being afraid and oblivious! He sees Derek’s face is also distraught, those beautiful eyes he loves turning a bit dull.

They are released and both tumble into each other as the crazy witch laughs with the biggest smile on her face. “There lesson taught! Now I must be-” Derek launched himself at her and claws her throat out. Stiles sets her body ablaze and the two watch in solemn silence as she burns. 

Stiles makes the remains of the witches return back to the earth and remove any evidence of what just occurred. “What do we do now Der? I-” He flops back onto the blanket they were laying on before, when they were just watching the clouds. Stiles thinks he’s in shock because what happened couldn’t have just happened, right? The shocked horror or what just happens start to grow and morph into an intense rage. “How could she do that.” He whispers. “Stiles” “We never got to say it Derek! We’ll never get to say it now!” Stiles yells back until he starts sobbing. “That’s all i’ve very wanted to tell you, to make sure that you knew but now I can’t!” Derek takes him into his arms and silently cries with him.

“We’ll make this work, you know we can. We’ve always been able to say it without saying it, remember. Maybe if we go to Deaton, he can help us.” He cups Stiles face and presses their foreheads together. “We will make this work.” 

They go to Deaton’s later only for the vet to tell them there's nothing that can be done. They keep it only between them and Deaton.

It’s finally years later, after they’re married, settled and old; do they say it. In bed the two stare lovingly into the other and repeat the words they’ve longed to say to the other without fear. Now as they face each other with a small smile upon their faces the two say in sync the three magic words. “I love you.” Their hearts stop at the exact same time, not a second in between. 


End file.
